Cuando Ya Nada Importa
by Nanuna94
Summary: Sinopsis. Jennette McCurdy siempre ha sido una niña con problemas. En la familia nadie le quiera. Su padre la maltrataba, le quitaba los ahorros que ella ganaba en su trabajo en tiempo parcial para que el se lo gastara en drogas y alcohol. Su madre murió cuando ella solo tenía 3 años. En la escuela casi todo era lo mismo, los compañeros la excluyan, nadie hablaba con ella, siemp


Crónicas Vampíricas.

Despertar

Brad Benson, el nuevo alumno de Fell's Church, arrastra con él un misterioso pasado y también a alguien que sólo desea venganza, su hermano Freddie Benson: su odio excede las barreras del tiempo…Ahora tratan de reproducir un mortífero triángulo amoroso, que tiene en su centro a Samantha, la chica más popular del instituto.

Crónicas Vampíricas es la historia de dos hermanos vampiros y de la hermosa muchacha que deberá elegir entre ellos. Samantha es la chica más popular de instituto Fell's Church. Al conocer a los hermanos Benson se debatirá entre su amor por el apuesto Brad o por los sentimientos que lo provoca el malvado Freddie.

*Capitulo 1*

PVO Samantha Puckett

Querido diario:

Algo horrible va a suceder hoy.

No sé por qué escribí eso. Es de locos. No hay ningún motivo para que me sienta inquieta y todos para que sea feliz, pero…

Pero aquí estoy a las 5:30 de la mañana, despierta y asustada. No hago más que decirme que simplemente estoy hecha un lío debido a la diferencia horaria entre Francia y aquí. Pero eso no explica por qué me siento tan asustada. Tan perdida. Anteayer, mientras tía Judith, Margaret y yo volvíamos del aeropuerto en coche, tuve una sensación muy extraña. Cuando giramos en nuestra calle, pensé de repente: ¡Mamá y papá nos están esperando en casa. Apuesto a que estarán en el porche delantero o en la sala de estar mirando por la ventana. Deben de haberme echado de menos"

Lo sé. Es de locos.

Pero incluso cuando vi la casa y el porche delantero vacío seguí sintiendo lo mismo. Subí corriendo los escalones y llamé con la aldaba. Y cuando tía Judith abrió con la llave me precipité adentro y simplemente me quedé en el vestíbulo escuchando, esperando oír a mamá bajar por la escalera o a papá llamando desde el estudio. Justo entonces, tía Judith soltó ruidosamente una maleta en el suelo detrás de mí, lanzó un enorme suspiro y dijo: "Estamos en casa". Margaret rió. Y me invadió la sensación más horrible que he tenido jamás- Nunca me he sentido tan total y completamente perdida.

Casa. Estoy en casa. ¿Por qué suena eso como una mentira?

Nací aquí, en Fell's Church. Siempre he vivido en esta casa, siempre. Esta es mi misma vieja habitación, con la leve marca de quemadura en las tablas de suelo donde Carly y yo intentamos esconder cigarrillos en quinto grado y estuvimos a punto de asfixiarnos. Puedo mirar por la venta y ver el enorme membrillo al que Matt y los chicos treparon para colarse en la fiesta de pijamas de mi cumpleaños hace dos años. Ésta es mi cama, mi silla, mi tocador. Pero en estos momentos todo me parece extraño, como si yo no perteneciera aquí. Soy yo la que está fuera de lugar. Y lo peor es que siento que hay algún lugar al que pertenezco, sólo que no logro encontrarlo.

Ayer estaba demasiado cansada para ir a Orientación. Meredith recogió mi programa por mí, pero yo no tuve ganas de hablar con ella por teléfono. Tía Judith dijo a todos lo que llamaban que tenía jet lag y dormía, pero me observó durante la cena con una curiosa expresión en el rostro.

Tengo que ver a la pandilla hoy, no obstante. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos en el aparcamiento del instituto. ¿Estoy asustado por eso? ¿Les tengo miedo?

Samantha Puckett dejó de escribir. Contempló fijamente la última línea que había escrito y luego meneó la cabeza, con una pluma cerniéndose sobre el pequeño libro con tapa de terciopelo azul. Luego, con un gesto repentino, alzó la cabeza, y arrojó la pluma y libro a la gran ventana mirador, donde rebotaron inofensivamente y aterrizaron sobre el tapizado asiento interior que había al pie de la ventana.

Todo era tan totalmente ridículo.

¿Desde cuándo ella, Samantha Puckett, había tenido miedo de reunirse con gente? ¿Desde cuándo la había asustado nada? Se puso de pie y, llena de enfado, introdujo los brazos en un quimono de seda roja. Ni siquiera echó una ojeada al trabajo espejo Victoriano sobre el tocador de madera de cerezo; sabía lo que vería. Samantha Puckett, rubia, esbelta y fantástica, la que marcaba tendencias, la alumna de último curso de secundaria, la chica que todos los chicos deseaban y todas las chicas querían ser. La chica que justo en aquellos momentos mostraba una cara de pocos amigos y tenía unos labios apretados.

"Un baño caliente y un poco de café y me tranquilizaré", pensó.

El ritual matutino de darse un baño y vestirse resultó relajante y se lo tomó con parsimonia, revisando los nuevos conjuntos traídos de París. Finalmente eligió una combinación de un top rojo y unos shorts blancos de lino que le daban un aspecto muy atractivo. "Bastante apetitosa!, pensó, y el espejo mostró una muchacha con una sonrisa inescrutable, Sus anteriores temores se habían desvanecido, olvidados.

¿Sam? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Llegarás tarde al instituto! – La voz ascendió débilmente desde abajo.

Samantha volvió a pasar el cepillo por su melena rizada y la sujetó atrás con una cinta de un rojo intenso. Luego cogió su mochila y descendió la escalera. En la cocina, Margaret, de cuatro años, comía cereales sentada a la mesa, y tía Judith cocinaba algo en los fogones. Tía Judith era la clase de mujer que siempre parecía vagamente aturulla, tenía un rostro delgado y afable y un cabello claro y lacio echado hacia atrás descuidadamente. Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡Buenos días a todo el mundo! Lamento no tener tiempo la desayunar.

Pero, Sam no puedes salir así sin comer. Necesitas tus proteínas…

Comeré una rosquilla antes del instituto – respondió ella con vivacidad.

Depositó un beso en la rubia cabeza de Margaret y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Pero, Sam…

Y probablemente iré a casa de Carly o Ariana después de clase, de modo que no me esperéis para cenar. ¡Adiós!

Sam…

Samantha estaba ya en la puerta principal. La cerró tras ella, cortando las distantes protestas de tía Judith, salió al porche delantero.

Y se detuvo.

Todas las malas sensaciones de la mañana volvieron a abalanzarse sobre ella. La ansiedad, el miedo. Y la certeza de que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La calle Maple estaba desierta. Las casas victorianas parecían extrañas y silenciosas, como si todas estuvieran vacías por dentro, como las casas de un plató abandonado. Parecían vacías de gente pero llenas de extrañas cosas vigilantes.

Eso era: algo la vigilaba. El cielo sobre su cabeza no era azul, sino lechoso y opaco, como un cuenco enorme gigante vuelto boca abajo. El aire era sofocante, y Samantha tuvo la seguridad de que había ojos observándola.

Vio algo oscuro en las ramas del viejo membrillo que había frente a la casa.

Era un cuervo, tan inmóvil como las hojas teñidas de amarillo de su alrededor. Y era la cosa que la observaba.

Era un cuervo, tan inmóvil como las hojas teñidas de amarillo de su alrededor. Y era la cosa que la observaba.

Intentó decirse que era ridículo, peor en cierto modo lo sabía. Era el cuervo más grande que había visto nunca, gordo y brillante, con arco iris centelleando en sus plumas negras. Podía ver cada detalle con claridad: las ávidas garras oscuras, el afilado pico, el individual y centelleante ojo negro.

Estaba tan quieto que podría haber sido un modelo en cera de un ave colocado allí. Pero mientras lo contemplaba fijamente, Samantha se sintió enrojecer poco a poco, el calor ascendiendo en oleadas por la garganta y las mejillas. Porque…la miraba a ella. La miraba del modo con que los chicos la miraban cuando llevaba un bañador o una blusa muy fina. Como si la desvistiera con los ojos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya había soltado la mochila y cogido una piedra de la entrada.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – dijo, y oyó la temblorosa cólera de su propia voz-. ¡Vamos!Vete! – Con la última palabra, arrojó la piedra. Hubo una explosión de hojas, pero el cuervo remontó el vuelo indemne. Las alas eran enormes y hacían tanto ruido como toda una bandada de cuervos. Samantha se acuclilló, repentinamente presa del pánico, cuando el ave aleteó justo por encima de su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos rubios con el viento producido por las alas.

Pero volvió a alzarse abruptamente y describió un círculo, una silueta negra recortada en el cielo blanco como el papel. Luego el graznido ronco, giró y marchó en dirección al bosque.

Samantha se irguió despacio, luego miró en derredor, cohibida. No podía creer que lo acababa de hacer.

Pero ahora que el pájaro se había ido, el cielo volvía a parecer normal. Un leve viento agitó las hojas, y Samantha aspiró profundamente. Calle abajo, una puerta se abrió y varios niños salieron en tropel, riendo.

Samantha les sonrió y volvió a tomar aire, sintiendo que una sensación de alivio la inundaba igual que la luz solar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Era un día hermoso, que prometía mucho, y nada malo iba a suceder.

Nada malo iba a suceder; excepto que llegaría tarde al instituto.

Toda la pandilla estaría aguardando en el aparcamiento.

Siempre podía contarles a todos que se había detenido para arrojarle piedras a un mirón, se dijo, y casi soltó una risita divertida. Eso sí les daría algo en que pensar. Sin siquiera una mirada atrás al membrillo, empezó a andar tan de prisa como pudo calle abajo.

El cuervo se abrió paso violentamente por entre la parte superior de un roble enorme, y la cabeza de Brad se alzó de golpe de un modo reflejo. Cuando vio que no era más que un pájaro, se relajó.

Sus ojos descendieron hasta la blanca figura flácida en sus manos, y notó que el rostro se le crispaba con pesar. No había querido matarlo. Habría cazado algo mayor que un conejo de haber sabido lo hambriento que estaba. Pero, claro, eso era justo lo que lo asustaba no saber nunca lo fuerte que sería el hambre, o qué tendría que hacer para satisfacerla. Tenía suerte de haber matado sólo a un conejo en esa ocasión.

Se puso de pie bajo los viejos robles, con la luz del sol filtrándose hasta sus cabellos rizados. En tejanos y una camiseta, Brad Benson tenía todo el aspecto de un alumno normal y corriente de secundaria.

No lo era.

Se había internado en lo más profundo del bosque, donde nadie podría verlo, para alimentarse, y en aquellos momentos se pasaba la lengua por encías y labios, para asegurarse que no había ninguna mancha en ellos. No quería correr riesgos. Ya iba a ser bastante difícil llevar a cabo aquella mascarada.

Por un momento se preguntó, una vez más, si no debería dejarlo correr. Quizá debería regresar a Italia, de vuelta a su escondite. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía reincorporarse al mundo de la luz diurna?

Pero estaba cansado de vivir en sombras. Estaba cansado de la oscuridad y de las cosas que vivían en ella. Sobre todo estaba cansado de estar solo. No estaba seguro de por qué había escogido Fell's Church, en Virginia. Era una cuidad joven, según su criterio; los edificios más antiguos los habían inventando hacía un siglo y medio. Pero recuerdos y fantasmas de la guerra de Secesión todavía vivían allí, tan reales como los supermercados y los locales de comida rápida.

Brad apreciaba el respeto por el pasado y pensaba que podría llegar a gustarle la gente de Fell's Church. Y a lo mejor – sólo a lo mejor – podría encontrar un lugar entre ella.

Jamás le aceptarían por completo, desde luego. Una amarga sonrisa curvó sus labios ante la idea.

Sabía bien que no podía esperar eso. Jamás habría un lugar al que pudiera pertenecer por completo, donde pudiera ser realmente él.

A menos que eligiera pertenecer a las sombras…

Desechó la idea violentamente. Había renunciado a la oscuridad; había dejado atrás las sombras

Estaba borrando todos aquellos largos años y empezando otra vez, hoy.

Advirtió que todavía sostenía el conejo. Con suavidad, lo depositó sobre el lecho de hojas secas de roble. A lo lejos, demasiado lejos para que el oído humano lo captara, reconoció los sonidos de un zorro.

"Apresúrate, camarada cazador – pensó entristecido-. Te espera el desayuno"

Al echarse la chaqueta sobre los hombros, reparó el cuervo que lo había perturbado antes. Seguía posado en el roble y parecía observarle. Había algo que resultaba impropio en e´l.

Empezó a lanzar un pensamiento de sondeo en su dirección, para examinar al ave, y se detuvo.

"Recuerda tu promesa – pensó – No usarás los Poderes a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. No a menos que no haya otra posibilidad"

Moviéndose casi en silencio por entre las hojas y las ramitas secas, se encaminó hacia el linde el bosque. Su coche estaba aparcado allí. Miró hacia atrás una vez y vio que el cuervo había abandonado las ramas y saltado sobre el conejo.

Había alfo siniestro en el modo en que extendía las alas sobre el cuerpo blanco y flácido, algo siniestro y triunfal. A Brad se le hizo un nudo a la garganta y estuvo a punto de volver atrás para ahuyentar al pájaro. Con todo, tenía tanto derecho a comer como el zorro, se dijo.

Tanto derecho como él mismo.

Si volvía a tropezarse con el ave, echaría una mirada en su mente, decidió. Por el momento, apartó los ojos de él y corrió a través del bosque, con expresión decidida. No quería llegar tarde al instituto de secundaria Robert E. Lee.


End file.
